


Make me

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna - In Betweens [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is trying to get Fenris to take better care of himself, which leads to a heated (and steamy) argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 9 and 11 of "Kirkwall Love Story". Hawke & Anders aren't together, just "Friends with Benefits".
> 
> From a prompt I was given on tumblr - "Come over here and make me."
> 
> Fine me on tumblr - wardenari.tumblr.com

“You seriously need to get rid of those corpses.  And what are you eating? Are you even eating?” Hawke complained as she picked up the mess around Fenris’ table.

“Hawke, stop that.” Fenris grumbled. Why was she here picking through his home? Why wasn’t she at her home with her abomination?

“Fenris, you’re clearly not taking care of yourself, so someone needs to do it.” She looked up at him. “You can come over to my home, Orana can make dinner for three as easily as two.  At least then I’ll know you’re ingesting something besides wine.” 

“I am not having dinner with your abomination,” Fenris growled at her.

“Fenris, this is about you…” 

“Enough!” Fenris yelled. “Stop, just stop.  Stop picking up my home, stop talking.”

“Come over here and make me!” she snapped back.

He squeezed his hands into fists at his side, trying to control his temper.

“That’s what I thought. All talk, no action.” she mumbled as she went back to straightening up his study.

That was it!  Fenris stormed across the room.  She noticed when he was nearly upon her.  Hawke started backing up until her back hit the wall.  Fenris continued advancing until there was only inches between them.

“Is this where you scare me into leaving you alone?” she countered.

“No.  This is where I remind you that I know very well how to shut you up.” he told her, his voice becoming husky.

Marian felt a quiver in her gut, his voice always made her weak in the knees. “Fenris,” she started to say.

“I told you to stop talking,” he reminded her, his breath hot on her ear.

“Or what,” she countered.

“Or I remind you that I know just where to touch you that makes you quake,” he said as she felt the tips of his gauntlets run along a spot on her back just above her hip.  He smiled as he heard a quick intake of breath from her.  “Or that I know just where to press my lips.” he said softly into her ear.  His nose ran along a spot just behind it that he remembered her moaning when he had nibbled there  _ that night _ .  Marian felt that quaking in her gut return as she felt her his breath on her neck, wishing to feel his lips or tongue on her.

“Fenris,” she nearly moaned, her hands gripping his biceps holding him close.

Fenris pulled his head back, still only a breath away from her face.  She couldn’t look away, his penetrating look had her frozen.  His lips were so close to hers, close enough she could feel his breath on them.  But still he didn’t move.  Marian’s breath was fast, her whole body felt heated, just a few centimeters and they would be kissing.  The longer his eyes were on hers, the weaker her knees felt.  There was electricity, she could feel it.

“Broody, you up there?” They heard Varric’s voice from downstairs.  “I have word on your sister.”

Fenris stepped back from her, gave her a quick look up and down and then walked out the door to the stairwell.  “I am here, dwarf.”

It was all Marian could do to keep from collapsing to the ground.   _ Maker _ , that elf could still make her quake with just a look or a word.  Her breath was still quick, and she was sure her smalls were wet.  She needed to get out of here, hopefully Anders was still at the manor, she needed a quick release, and he was always more than happy to help her out.


End file.
